


Une place dans son cœur

by malurette



Category: Magasin Général (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Incompatibility, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs formes d'amour, et pas toutes compatibles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une place dans son cœur

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une place dans son cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Magasin Général  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Marie -> Serge, (Marie/Félix)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Loisel et Tripp ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amour étrange » pour 6variations   
> **Nombre de mots :** 450

Cet homme là, ce Serge, c’est un survenant, un étrange. Et Marie est veuve, son mari à peine enterré. Que font-ils donc ensemble ; il y a quelque chose de pas normal là-dessous. Ça a pourtant commencé de manière très honnête, avec le cœur généreux de Marie qui lui offrait une place où rester pour l’hiver sans penser à mal. Mais ensuite… 

Lui dont on ne sait pas trop d’où il vient, il prétend de Montréal, mais après tout Montréal c’est tellement plein d’Anglais que c’est presque les États, et il est passé par la France et il perle ses mots. Il a des manières pas de chez nous, il a pris l’air du vieux continent, comme s’il avait honte de son pays. Non, c’est pas honnête en plus. S’il était intéressé, il lui aurait proposé.  
Mais ça n’aurait pas été correct de la part de Marie d’accepter trop vite non plus. Les mauvaises langues ne seront jamais contentes ! Quoi qu’ils fassent ou non Serge et elle, Marie est coincée. Elle ne sait que trop bien ce que pense le reste du village : elle-même a été l’étrange autrefois, quand elle a quitté son village natal pour l’amour de Félix qui l’a ramenée ici. Mais ça passe mieux dans ce sens-là que l’inverse, bien sûr. Elle fait partie de la vie de Notre-Dame-des-Lacs maintenant.

Mais ça n’est pas tout ! Ce qu’ils ne savent pas en plus, cette idée encore plus étrange, que Serge soit un inverti… Il lui a fait cet aveu, ce quelque chose que d’autres verront comme une tare parce qu’il a confiance en elle pour accepter et ne rien dire. Le mot sonne comme une maladie mais il s’en défend. Ça n’est pas quelque chose qui est arrivé, qui pourrait se changer et encore moins se « guérir ». Il est ainsi depuis toujours et pour toujours.   
« Je vous aime aussi, » assure-t-il ; d’une manière particulière.  
Comme une sœur, une amie chère, mais sans désir… et pour elle qui se sent si seule c’est de manière incomplète. 

Même pour lui être agréable, il ne fera pas semblant. Ça serait souffrir encore plus, tous les deux, et il ne veut pas mentir. Pas aux autres et surtout pas à elle, il la respecte trop pour ça. Il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs, qu’à force de jouer à être mari et femme ça viendra ? Non sûrement pas.   
À Marie de travailler dur avec ses sentiments et sa raison et voir comment elle saura accepter cette forme d’amour. Et pour le corps, il lui faudra trouver autre chose.


End file.
